User talk:Shadowfang3000
well murk could be he could be a new student --Blake0108 05:07, December 31, 2009 (UTC) =FICTION ROCKZ= i wish you could use every fic character well i wish that. well new fan char Murk well i wish you could include him . hope to have a good fan fic ill be waiting --Blake0108 13:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) okk um... well i use two programs..... sometimes three if i can get two a scanner. if i have a scanner i scan my hand drawings on to the computer becuase im a much better artist with a pen then i am on paint lol (not to brag or anything) then i'll open the image in paint and draw a solid black and white copy overtop of it. i might change a few things (ex. kyro's first job picture actually had the weapon in his hand that his fourth job has now...). Anyways once i have a good copy of it i open up GIMP and paste that onto it. I take gimp and try to get rid of any excess coloration outside of my character so its just a solid black and white character and no little dots anywhere and dark spots from where it was scanned. then once i do that i copy it again from there and then paste it back into paint. i color it XD. then i take it back to GIMP again. this time i go in and go to the top of the menu (not the menu sidebar but the menu at the top of the place the picture is in). I look for a button that says filters, click it and it gives a drop down list of different filters. some of them have arrows > like this that give another drop down list. the filter you need is called cartoon. but its not in the first list its in a secondary drop down list (artistic > cartoon). when u click it it should bring up your picture in a box. and it should have two bars. set the top bar all the way to the right and the bottom all the way to the left. hit ok and it should shade the pic for you to make it look more realistic... :) Lordraeo 19:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction. Nice idea!;) Hey there, this is FAllofdawn. Nice idea about the fan fiction. I'm totally help ya!!! I go WTF when I saw that!=)) Still, I'm totally support ya 100%!!!:-bd Aahh... that reminds me about old good times (were writin' a fan fiction 2 ;P). Anyway - one of teh kewlest ideas EVER! I'll support too! --Sakura95 16:54, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'm gonna change something cause you forgot Mari and Jin. Can Jin be the PE teacher and Mari the.... uhhh... Librarian?:)) Joke.Mari can be the language teacher and Ronan can be Elesis' assistant?=)) Elesis can be the principal/Art teacher. Ronan can be the health teacher and maybe Amy can be the music teacher instead of art.:D Destiny is a 1st year student and(actually) History(cause of Lass.xD Aw, I got jealous.:( ),Math,Music & Arts student.Sorry cause so many. I'm clearly a smart person.:D I'm clearly Top 6 in my class and Top 3 in Math.:D:D:D:D Hope you like the changes.xD (And maybe in Health class, Ronan could teach the students how to take care of pets.:D) Sorry again. So excited of the fiction!!! FTW!!! ~FallofDawn 5:55PM, December 28,2009 (Time in the Philippines) ---- I'll post some info 'bout my char (hope You want to include her in Your FF xD) on my user page (I don't wanna waste your talk page space, cuz there's pretty much info). Good luck anyway! --I did it for the lulz. Sakura95 16:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Heheh, awesome work, man! I hope the next episodes will be just like this one - full of PWNage and epic win. Many luck & ideas ;P! You made me go WTF of laughing and excitement ~Fallofdawn Dude, you made me go WTF,FTW,YEAHZ!!!! It was so awesome! And about Destiny liking Lass, it's true. That attitude is really me. At PH when Striker was release, I go wild!!!>o< I love ur fan fiction man and Sinclaire is awesome! Lesson in the net!^^ BTw, are you saying that Samuel(who ever that is) likes Destiny and Destiny somehow likes Kyro?????????? Weird man. But I dunno what to say!=))But Destiny really sncerely, honestly, really, does like Lass. xDXD Still it's AWESOME FTW!!!! ~Fallofdawn,5:19pm,Dec.29,2009 PH Oh, I'm sorry. I'm quite slow.xD Oh, y are there many typos in ur fiction?~Fallofdawn LOL. Just improve it and refrain from typos ok. Still, are you making the next chapter?~FallofDAwn Awww... Can't wait for new year. Hope you release it soon. I'm desperate to know what's next !:Dx3 Fan Fiction I just read the first 3 chapters..... i tried not to... tried to hold it in but i laughed and laughed..... lets put it this way... everyone was sleeping.. i laughed..... and now everyones awake and pissed at me lol..... the funniest sh-- i've read in a while lol..... ah *whipes tears of joy/funnyness (does that work lol?) from eyes* keep up the good work..... you've inspired me... Im going to write an indepth backstory about Kyro and tyrorik...--Lordraeo 09:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) BTW, how come Lass' last name is Ladrington?:| Chapter 2 is funny and also with 3!!!=)) I cried not to LOL cause my people here may think I'm weird. ~Fallofdawn 11:19PM, Jan 2,2010,PH Fan Fiction Are ya still making the Fan Fiction?:(~Fallofdawn Yay! IKR. Raynor looks epic. xD Mind if ya add him as a new student JUnior year.~Fallofdawn OMG lol XD... nice chapter shadowfang... lol chuck norris then deimos and tyrorik XD make more darn you!!!! ;) ME SO LOVE UR CHAPTER!!! Oh yeah, the RAynor likes Elesis thingy is a lie. Actually Raynor likes Coco. Cx Still ur chapter made me go LOL!=)) ~Fallofdawn R0FLc0p7er! xD This was so awesome that I laughed all the time - while reading and after that. G33z, I forgot to say "gratz" for becoming editor of the month! You deserved it! I did it for the lulz. Sakura95 14:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, tnx Sakura for reminding me.lol. Congratulations for being the ditor of the month!:D<:-P!~Fallofdawn Fan Fiction Hey, what happend to ur fan fiction? Been waiting weeks ago.:( Sorry if Im in a hurry and desperate. :| ~Fallofdawn LOL XD same... hurry's lol i wanna read more!Lordraeo 17:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice Good new chapter shadowfang. Lordraeo 21:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice CHapter! :D I think u just read my mind about the Destiny thingy. Cause when me and my friends in PvP, we have a mode called "salitan" it's like u let someone win first then u're nxt and viceversa. When my friend uses Lass, my I don't wanna kill him when he is in Fatal. >_< ~Fallofdawn,2:18 PM, February 7,2010, PH About that... Yo, just fixed some pages. It really doesn't take much time: just click on "history" and undo vandal edits. Simple. Btw, are you still playing GC? I'm sure you do xD. Gonna add you to friends.